Feel My Pain
by DawnStars1247
Summary: All his life, Thunderstorm watched as his sister, Dawnflight, took everything he ever wanted from him. Now Thunderstorm wants to get even; now he wants Dawnflight to share his agony and he won't stop at anything until his sister feels his pain. Linked to Dawnstar's Legacy


**I felt like writing a oneshot for once. I know this isn't quite what you people were looking for but it's better than nothing. **

**What we have here is a potential idea for later so major spoilers for both my current stories! Don't read if you don't like spoilers. But keep in mind I will be changing this a little or even a lot when the time to reveal the full part later. **

**If you've read History Rewritten or Dawnstar's Legacy you should understand this fairly well.**

**Also, let me tell you a secret, one that will scar you for life! Dawnstar's Legacy is REAL! (The central ideas, characterizations and allegories of it all are.) The only thing I did was exaggerate it a bit so that feelings and characterizations were noticeable. **

**Like this? Tell me if you do or don't so I know whether or not to include this later on or scrap it. **

**I worked really hard on this, I hope you can tell. **

** 1 separating line goes here 1 **

Dovekit gaped at the huge surroundings in front of her. At two moons old, the she kit was let out of the nursery and into RiverClan's territory for the first time. The grass, the bushes, the streams, everything seemed bigger and more beautiful seen with her own eyes. It even was better than when her mother told stories about patrols. Insects buzzed around Dovekit's ears as she took her first steps into the wilderness. The long grass and reeds felt rough, but cool to her tiny paws and the early sun shone warmly on her pale grey fur. Now she could patrol the territory and help the clan for real, just like she dreamed of! This time, Wolfkit wouldn't try to hold her back with her weird liking for the Warrior Code, Silverkit wouldn't try to follow her everywhere she went and Branchkit wouldn't show off his "battle skills" to steal their mother's attention. Today was going to be the most exciting day of her young life!

At first she couldn't believe a warrior let her explore. Normally kits weren't allowed out of the camp until they were apprenticed, but the warrior had told her she was a special exception. Dovekit's mind whispered a warning to her when she slipped away from the comforts of the nursery.

_Your mother said that good warriors don't get in trouble. _

_Shut up! Mother will be proud of me when I come back with her favorite fish. Then she'll have to notice me more than stupid Branchkit. I'll be a better warrior than he is any day!_

_At least Daddy notices me._

Dovekit let go of her guilt and raced through the bushes, following her ears' lead towards the gurgling, bubbling sounds of running water. After all, why should she be afraid? The warrior said he wouldn't tell the clan or her mother that she was out in the territory. Plus, the warrior told Dovekit that he'd teacher how to catch a catfish for her mother. Determination pumped through the kit's small body as her paws hit the sandy earth by the river. Memories flashed through her mind when the sense of familiarity approached. Memories and stories… Her mother had been to this river before! This was the very river that Dovekit's mother had fished for her first time at. Dovekit recognized the claw shaped curve of the water flow and flat, sandy banks that lined the rocks.

_I'm going to be just like her and catch a fish here for my first time too! _

The pale grey kit hopped from the sandy shoal to a rock that jutted over the gently flowing water. Her reflection beamed off the surface, striking the kit's emerald green eyes.

_Mother said I had Daddy's eyes; she said that I'd be strong like him someday._

_When she sees me later I'll be the best warrior ever! _

The kit sat patiently over the water, waiting for fish to swim under the swirling waves. Dovekit tried to remember the techniques her mother's apprentice had taught her just the day prior.

_What did Pebblepaw say the first thing to when hunting was? _

_Oh yeah! It was to make sure you aren't leaning over too far. _

Heeding Pebblepaw's advice, Dovekit shrunk back onto the rock. Her shadow barely touched the edge of the pointed stone. Satisfied with her position, the little grey kit scanned over the river for fish, but only found small shining pebbles resting in the water. Dovekit waited a bit longer, the breeze faintly tingling her fur. But quickly the kit grew frustrated and leapt off the rock with a soft thud when she hit the sandy banks.

Then, Dovekit remembered the warrior. She could still see his dark, amber eyes shining in the low light of the rapidly growing evening. She remembered how large he was; the tom easily towered over her head. Then she remembered why she listened to him in the first place. Dovekit had admired the warrior's fighting and hunting prowess and had strived to be like him: powerful in battle and a skillful hunter. The warrior had even promised to train her so that her mother would notice her over her brothers and sister. The tom cat had whispered into her ears that night: "You're better than them, I know you are. Your mother will look at differently when I'm done with you."

Dovekit felt pride well up in her chest when she remembered the warrior's praise. The warrior would teach her how to be a good warrior and server her clan. He'd teach her how to hunt and fight and Dovekit's mother would surely turn a blind eye to her siblings. But Dovekit's dream faded when she still saw not fish arrive.

_What did you expect? The fish won't come to you. That's why the warriors have to hunt. _

The pale kit decided to approach the water instead. Her paws numbed when the icy waves lapped at her paws. Her pads protested, numbing her legs when she took steps.

_No! I'm going to be a warrior today! _

Suddenly, a wave crashed over Dovekit's head! The water pulled and tugged her away from the shore and loose rocks buffeted the little kit's body. Struggling, Dovekit clung to the smooth stones that lined the floor of the river and pulled. The water tugged back, weighing down her already sodden pelt. With one more heave of effort, Dovekit managed to drag herself back onto the sandy river bank. The grey she kit spat out water.

_I'll never be a warrior at this rate! _

But the thought was cut off suddenly when a large, ginger and grey paw nudged her flank. The warrior had arrived to help her! Dovekit looked up at the tom with admiration. The warrior stared back at her with a glint in his eyes, but Dovekit didn't notice.

"You'll train me, right?" Dovekit squeaked at the tom. The warrior nodded.

"Of course. I saw you in the river. You were doing well for a first time." The warrior said warmly. Dovekit puffed out her chest.

"But you have to be _in _the water to catch a catfish."

Dovekit's ears dropped. After her first attempt at hunting, she wasn't so sure she wanted to try again.

"But I-…" Dovekit protested, but the warrior quickly cut her off.

"You want to be a warrior, don't you? You want to impress your mother?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then get in the water again." The warrior's mew held a trace of a growl, but Dovekit obeyed. She padded over sand and pebble into the water again. She stopped when the water reached the tops of her forelegs. Dovekit looked back to see the ginger and grey warrior behind her, the water barely covering his paws. He nodded to the kit.

"I'll be right behind you." He promised.

Dovekit stepped further. Now the water seeped into her belly fur. Off in the distance, she could see a school of catfish swimming around under the water. Excited, Dovekit squeaked over to the warrior.

"I see some! I see so-!" Dovekit's excited squeals were masked by the water as something big and heavy shoved her under the water! Terrified, the little kit fought back at her attacker and tried to rake her tiny claws into the attacker's fur. But a paw pinned down her forelegs, paralyzing her. Desperately, Dovekit opened her eyes. In the midst of swirling waves she could see her attacker's face. With horror she realized the thing that attacked her and who currently drowning her was the warrior! Dovekit could see the triumph written on his silvery grey and ginger face and in his dark eyes. A bitter sense of betrayal seeped into her mind as Dovekit heard the warrior's last words to her.

"Catch a catfish you fool!" The warrior let out an audible snicker and sunk his claws into Dovekit's skin. Unable to let out a cry of pain, Dovekit squirmed. But her efforts were futile. The grey kit was only met with another swipe of the claws.

Soon, the remaining air the kit held in her lungs was released and Dovekit's world transformed into a sea of blackness.

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Timberclaw padded into the forested area that surrounded RiverClan's camp. He decided to start off the morning with a solo hunt. Often hunting cleared his mind and provided him with prey to bring back to Dawnflight, who remained in the nursery with his kits. Timberclaw knew she would be hungry with four kits to take care of. He smiled to himself at the thought of his new family of only two moons.

The brown tabby slipped past the trees and approached the banks of the river. He relished the cold, wet feeling of the sandy soil under his paws. The river was a place of pleasant memories for the tom. He remembered the countless times he took Dawnflight to river to train or hunt when he was just a mentor and she was just an apprentice. The river was also the spot he asked her to be his mate; the spot where she accepted.

Timberclaw sighed audibly to himself and moved on. Memories would have to wait. Now he had a large family to feed and he didn't want to keep Dawnflight waiting for him. The tabby crept up to the edge of the water. His were movements smooth and careful so that his shadow or body shape wouldn't alert nearby fish. Then, as quick as a snake, he lashed out his claws into the water! Timberclaw hooked his paw when he felt his claws connect with the scaly flesh of a fish. Then, he lifted his foreleg into the air, causing the fish to land on the sandy shore dead. Satisfied with his day's first kill, Timberclaw scooped sand over the fish and waited for another to appear. Within moments of the first, another fish swam near the banks. The tabby tom dispatched the prey as fast as before and buried it with the other fish. But the warrior stopped when he noticed a wet wad of something drifting towards him in the stream.

Often times the gently rushing water swept debris from territory to territory. When Timberclaw patrolled or hunted by this side of the river sometimes he noticed stones or branches caught in the currents. But today he saw something different. It looked like a hairball that cats coughed up when they groomed themselves or shed too much.

_Funny, all the warriors I know wouldn't put a hairball into the river. _

Curious, Timberclaw stepped into the water. He wadded strongly into the small waves and hooked a claw onto the hairball. The fur flexed beneath his paw and floated towards the tom. This didn't surprise him. But what did surprise the warrior was the sheer size of the hairball. A cat can only cough up so much at once.

Gingerly, Timberclaw grabbed the hairball with his teeth. His paws continued to churn the water as he made his way back to the shore. When he arrived, Timberclaw dropped the hairball to the ground. The wet bundle made a small plopping sound when it hit the pebbles.

_Something isn't right here. _

With a flick of the paw, Timberclaw smoothed some of the fur over. Oddly, a long strand stuck out like a tail and clung to his paw. Annoyed, the tom smacked it away. But the longer he stared at the hairball the more familiar it became. Timberclaw almost hissed in annoyance.

_What is this? _

The tabby warrior examined the fur closer. This time he flipped it over onto its other side. Much to Timberclaw's surprise, two more hair strands popped up like a pair of ears. They were a pair of ears. Dread started to fill Timberclaw's heart like a waterfall. Frantically, he scooped fur around, next revealing whiskers, a nose, paws…

The next part revealed to Timberclaw's emerald eyes nearly made him yowl with grief.

A kit's body was drowned in the river! With the scent of RiverClan! Pushing more of the kit's fur around, Timberclaw found claw marks scoring the flanks and chest of the kit. Someone had _deliberately _drowned the kit.

The tom growled at the thought. Whoever did this to an innocent kit was breaking the Warrior Code as well as committing one of the vilest crimes. Now that he had kits of his own, Timberclaw found that he had a soft side for young cats. Timberclaw swore the cat that drowned a RiverClan kit would pay dearly.

The tabby sighed and picked up the kit's body and took it over to a dry patch of dirt. The kit would have to have an honorable burial and vigil. The least he could do now was groom the poor kit's fur and take it back to camp. Timberclaw slumped down into the dirt with a quiet fwoomp. Once again, he turned the kit's body over flat and began to groom it. But after the first lick, the tabby tom stopped dead and almost flung the kit's body away from him in horror!

This kit wasn't just any RiverClan kit, not that he didn't care about them, but _his _kit! His and Dawnflight's. Sitting at chilled and lifeless was the body of his beloved Dovekit! Dovekit, his favorite daughter; Dovekit, one of the proudest joys in Timberclaw's life; Dovekit, a sign of his love for Dawnflight. All the love he poured into his daughter drained instantly with the river, flowing away in vain.

An odd coldness seeped its way into Timberclaw's heart, making him shiver violently. The brown warrior blinked his emerald eyes; they stung. Breathes were caught in Timberclaw's throat, momentarily choking him. He coughed and sputtered back sobs that threatened to emerge when he pushed his nose into his daughter's dead pelt. The pain of her death spread quicker and more potently than Timberclaw imagined.

And for the first time in what seemed like nine lifetimes, the warrior cried. Tears blinded his vision as he sped through the forest. The tabby wanted to do anything to escape the pain of losing Dovekit. Timberclaw tripped over stones and bushes, too numb to feel the pain in his paws. Then, a large rock seemed to appear out of thin air. Timberclaw's paws slipped over its surface and failed to get a claw hold. Within seconds the tom was face down on the grassy ground with the air in his lung diminished. No longer able to hold back the sobs and cries of pain, Timberclaw let out a yowl of anger and grief. Then, he stood up to back track and retrieve Dovekit's body. But, a voice made his muscles freeze.

"Did you find her yet, Timberclaw?"

The brown tabby swerved around to see a ginger and grey shape standing a few mouse lengths away. Timberclaw blinked in an attempt to clear his vision. A snarl ripped through his throat when he discovered who the shade belonged to. Without warning, Timberclaw launched himself at the grey and ginger cat! The brown tom easily pinned down the other cat under his claws.

"You! You did this to her!" Timberclaw hissed in his victim's face. But the grey cat only smirked.

"It took you this long to realize it?"

With another hiss, Timberclaw raked his claws down the ginger cat's belly. But, the cat showed no signs of registering the pain. Timberclaw only saw a growing grin on the cat's grey and ginger dappled face.

"Wait till the clan hears about this. Wait till _my sister _hears about this!" The grey cat laughed. But Timberclaw only sliced at the tom harder.

"I always knew you were unpredictable, Thunderstorm." Timberclaw growled between pummels. This time Thunderstorm growled back at him.

"Unpredictable? Unpredictable! I'm more than just unpredictable, Timberclaw. I'm powerful! I'm the best warrior the clans have ever seen!"

Thunderstorm kicked his opponent's belly. Timberclaw gagged and staggered away from the grey tom. With a hard glare, Timberclaw rushed forward to hit Thunderstorm again, but was met with air when the ginger and grey tom sidestepped. The brown tabby hit the forest floor, but quickly stood back up to his paws. Thunderstorm remained stationary, unwilling to attack Timberclaw. He fell backwards when the tabby slammed into him a second time. The grey tom felt his lips curl into a smile as he willingly let Timberclaw cut his pelt and let his scars show.

Timberclaw let out an annoyed hiss when Thunderstorm squirmed out of his grasp again. The ginger and grey warrior had slipped under his paws and ran through the bushes. Timberclaw uttered another growl of frustration before he padded backwards to fetch Dovekit's body.

With great care, Timberclaw lifted up his dead daughter's body. Then slowly he began his journey home. He dreaded his clan's reaction; what Thunderstorm was going to tell his clan and Dawnflight. But most of all, the tabby dreaded his mate's pain when she'd see her daughter dead. The thought made his fur spike with unease.

The tabby warrior reluctantly walked home. Time was moving fast and the clan would get worried if he didn't return soon. With a final leap over a small stream, Timberclaw made it back into central RiverClan territory just in time to find his mate and Thunderstorm in the thick of a battle.

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Dawnflight yawned and opened her eyes to the weak morning sun. The silvery grey she cat had awoke to find half of her mossy nest in RiverClan's nursery empty due to her mate's absence. The queen didn't mind, however. Timberclaw normally awoke earlier than her to have some hunting time for himself. And most days he'd bring back a piece of fresh kill for Dawnflight and their kits. But today Timberclaw seemed to be dawdling and Dawnflight felt anxious without him, especially with four kits to care for. For four more moons she'd need her mate's support more than ever.

The silvery grey she cat tried to quash the rising worry that grew in her mind.

_I'm sure he'll be back soon. He's always back before sunhigh. _

Dawnflight decided to look for Timberclaw, unable to relinquish the worry that hung over her head like a storm cloud. Before she stepped out of the nursery, Dawnflight left her kits in the care of another queen. The grey warrior was grateful for the relief. She didn't want to worry about her mate and all of her kits at the same time. With one last loving gaze at her little ones, Dawnflight left the nursery and headed out into RiverClan's territory.

The first few steps out of camp were uneventful, but Dawnflight found herself enjoying the fresh air and smells that she'd left behind for her two moons of motherhood. Then suddenly, the thrills of being a warrior came rushing back to her. The sense of adventure and the determination to serve her clan sped up her paws as she hopped over streams and ditches. The silvery warrior let her paws guide her across the territory like she had in the past for countless patrols. Remembering her training, Dawnflight stopped and sniffed the air for any scents of Timberclaw. Much to her disappointment, the breeze carried nothing but the cool air of the lake and trees. Moving on, Dawnflight instinctively padded towards the river, hoping for the chill that it brought her fur. The queen's paws sunk into the sandy earth when she walked along the banks. Small waves lapped at her feet when she stopped to smell a popular fishing spot down by the lower edge. Paw prints littered the pebbly shore by the water's edge and sand was kicked up in some places. Dawnflight didn't seem surprised to find her mate's scent among the countless others. This particular stream was one of Timberclaw's favorite places to fish. Dawnflight assumed he stopped to catch a fish and that he dragged his catch onto the sand.

_Nothing out of the ordinary here, I suppose. _

The grey queen followed Timberclaw's scent out of the river banks. It seemed like his paws steps went forward and then back again. Perhaps Timberclaw had to back track for multiple pieces of prey. Dawnflight didn't feel her mind expressing worry, not yet. She'd save worrying for the time when she had real proof of her mate's disappearance.

A rustle in the nearby bushes caught the queen's eye suddenly. She whipped her head around and cocked her white tipped ears at the noise. She held her breath when the greenery revealed her brother. Dawnflight felt her ears tip backwards instinctively when he padded forward with a smug smirk on his face. Dawnflight held back the urge to let out a cry in her brother's company.

"What is it now, Thunderstorm?" Dawnflight asked flatly. The big ginger and grey tom cocked his head innocently.

"_Dear sister," _Thunderstorm started with a smooth purr, "I only came to talk to you for once."

Dawnflight softened slightly, but then bristled. Her brother had been nothing but hateful since they had been kits in the nursery together. The silvery she cat didn't want anything else to do with her brother. He'd been cruel to her and did not deserve her kindness.

"About what?" Dawnflight asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Thunderstorm showed no emotion on his face.

"Did you notice Dovekit missing when you woke up?"

The question made Dawnflight think. She hadn't noticed one of her kits missing. When she awoke she thought all of them were in her nest beside her. She only ever noticed Timberclaw's absence. Thunderstorm smiled at her again.

"Of course you didn't. You don't notice her anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, Dawnflight."

Thunderstorm's hard, amber gaze locked into Dawnflight's. The she cat froze. Then, Thunderstorm spoke again.

"I happen to know where she is and what happened to her."

Dawnflight lifted her brows in surprise. Surely her brother couldn't know about her kit. He never showed much interest in them anyway. Reluctantly, Dawnflight decided to listen to Thunderstorm.

"Alright. Tell me then." Dawnflight almost hissed. Thunderstorm smirked again.

"When I left this morning," Thunderstorm began. Dawnflight noticed he didn't tell her what he left for.

"I noticed Timberclaw leaving at about the same time."

"Go on." Dawnflight mewed.

"And with him, I saw Dovekit."

Dawnflight didn't change her expression. Her mate had taken their kits out of camp multiple times. She wasn't surprised. Without another word, the she cat let her brother ramble on.

"Then I saw him take her to the river. Timberclaw _made _her get into the water, Dawnflight. Made her." Thunderstorm said with emphasis. Dawnflight was mildly surprised this time. Timberclaw had shown nothing but affection towards Dovekit. He even _favored _her over their other kits. Dawnflight let out an indignant huff.

"But that's not all," Thunderstorm meowed, "your mate pushed her underwater and drowned her!"

With the last word, Dawnflight felt herself audibly growl. Thunderstorm only grinned in response, his dark, amber eyes narrowing. Dawnflight hooked her claws into the ground to keep herself from pouncing on the grey and ginger tom.

"Timberclaw never loved you, Dawnflight. He always hated you-!"

Thunderstorm didn't finish his sentence. Dawnflight, unable to contain her rage, threw herself at Thunderstorm! The tom's body hit the sandy ground with a loud thud! Dawnflight found her claws raking hard against her brother's pelt. The queen relished in the feeling of fur being ripped from her brother's skin. But grey and ginger warrior didn't fight back. He only hissed in defiance.

"Timberclaw would never do that! He always loved me!" Dawnflight spat at Thunderstorm's face. Thunderstorm flinched, but Dawnflight didn't relent. The grey she cat bit at his neck and chest. Blood welled up from the tom's wounds. Still, the ginger and grey warrior revealed no signs of resistance. Dawnflight continued to pummel and slash at her brother; she didn't seem to hear his cries of pain.

"You- you wouldn't know if he didn't love you at all! You've always been loved. You've never known the pain I've had all my life!" Timberclaw nearly yowled. Then, he forced his back paws upward and leapt off of his sister's belly. Dawnflight staggered back with a gag, but didn't falter. The silvery queen just stared coldly at Thunderstorm. Hurt flashed briefly in between the eyes of the two cats. Dawnflight cringed.

"I gave you a chance. I gave you a chance to forget about my wrongs. I wanted to have a happy life with you!" Dawnflight mewed, tears starting to form in her dark, amber eyes. Thunderstorm only bristled.

"How could I forget what you did to me for my whole life?!" Thunderstorm snarled at her, but his feet stood firmly planted in the ground.

"You took everything from me!" Thunderstorm leapt at his sister who hissed as she felt claws scrape across her muzzle and eyes. Dawnflight yowled when Thunderstorm sliced at her unprotected, left eye. Eyelids twitching, Dawnflight retaliated. She caught Thunderstorm's paw in her jaws and clamped her fangs down. Blood leaked into the she cat's mouth and she heard a pained hiss from her brother. Then, Dawnflight pulled her head back, flinging Thunderstorm with her. The grey and ginger warrior yowled and fell to the ground head first. Dawnflight noticed Thunderstorm's temporary weak spot and lunged at the tom. Thunderstorm struggled to rise from the ground but fell once more when Dawnflight slammed her body into him. Dawnflight's paw aimed straight for Thunderstorm's neck and met no resistance. Unsheathing her claws, the silvery queen slashed and clawed her brother's throat, slowly ripping away skin and fur. Thunderstorm hissed and thrashed beneath her. Soon he began to gain the upper hand. Thunderstorm pushed with all of his strength upwards and over, hoping to free himself of his sister's grip. But Dawnflight clung hard to Thunderstorm. The more he pushed and thrashed the tighter and more frequently she sliced at his flanks. But the tom's strength proved successful and with one final push he sent Dawnflight crashing into sandy river bank.

Dawnflight shook herself and looked up at her brother. He carried a grim smile that seemed to grow the longer she stared. Thunderstorm's eyes betrayed no pain, but a half crazed glint that almost made her shudder. The grey and ginger tom licked the blood off of his claws and widened his grin.

"Soon I'll taste more of your sweet blood, my dear sister." Thunderstorm half growled half hissed at his sister. Much to Dawnflight's horror, the grey tom bit down on her neck and lifted her into the air. Dawnflight struggled, but failed to free herself from Thunderstorm's grasp. The grey and ginger warrior, with Dawnflight between his jaws, slammed her into the hard earth. Dawnflight yowled in pain. But a sudden relief appeared when Thunderstorm dropped her and staggered backwards. Dawnflight looked up to see a brown tabby slashing at Thunderstorm's muzzle, then his shoulders. Timberclaw had come to Dawnflight's rescue!

Thunderstorm's eyes blazed at his new opponent.

"Stay out of this!" He snarled. Timberclaw, ignoring him, advanced on the grey tom, aiming for a powerful bite to Thunderstorm's flanks. But Thunderstorm swatted him aside with a powerful swipe and then rushed at Dawnflight again.

Grabbing his sister, Thunderstorm dragged her to the water's edge and forced her into the current. But Dawnflight held on. She clawed her brother's flanks and bit into his neck along the wound she previously scored. As she fell into the water, Dawnflight dragged her brother with her with a semi triumphant yowl.

Timberclaw rushed at the pair of cats, hoping to catch Dawnflight before she hit the water, but was too late. The two cats had already tumbled into the streaming river. Neither of them bobbed their heads up.

Frantically, Timberclaw scanned the water. But not sign of either of the cats appeared. Without thinking, the tabby tom launched himself into the water with splash! His powerful limbs churned the water, keeping him afloat. Still no trace of Dawnflight or Thunderstorm. Then, holding his breath, Timberclaw plunged under the currents. His vision gave way to the dark waves as he sank deeper and deeper in the once familiar river.


End file.
